How an Eevee gets a Thunder stone
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A smut fic based on a poke-hentai comic of the same name.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I did not come up with this. It's a comic I found while I was um... well anyway! This is my first attempt at a lemon (And didn't even make the story) so please so easy on me.**

It had been a long and tedious journey for Eevee. Eevee had left his home as soon as the elder had told him he was ready to evolve. Eevee had known since he was very young that he wanted to be a Jolteon. Now he was on his way to find his thunder stone.

One problem, he didn't know how to get one. He didn't want to be captured by a trainer, and he didn't know where a thunder stone would appear in nature.

This left Eevee wondering the streets of a dirt covered town. Eevee was beginning to feel hopeless when he spotted a Ninetales. All pokemon knew of the wisdom of the Ninetales.

Eevee approached the alley where the Ninetales stood cautiously, not wanting to inadvertently offend him. As he got closer, Eevee saw the purple socks, purple bow, and collar the Ninetales was wearing. It seemed odd, but Ninetales had their ways.

"Excuse me sir? Do you know where I could find a thunder stone?" Eevee asked the Ninetales. The Ninetales' face lit up when he saw Eevee.

"Oh I could tell you... for a small price of course." Ninetales purred. "I'll do anything!" Eevee said.

Ninetales grinned, "Then follow me."

Ninetales lead Eevee down into a darker part of the alleyway. "Many eevee have come to me, seeking information on their respective method of evolution. In order to find your stone, you must find Jolteon. Now, I cannot tell you where Jolteon is, but I can tell you where to find one of his brothers or sisters. They in turn will tell you where to find the next brother and sister and, after you've met with all of them, you will meet with Jolteon. It'll be like a quest." Ninetales explained, exciting Eevee.

"But before I tell you where to go, I require a certain payment." Ninetales said with what Eevee registered as hunger in his eyes.  
>"What's the payment?" Eevee said hesitantly. Ninetales grinned, "Turn around." He said simply.<br>Eevee was cautious at first, but remembered that a Ninetales always had a rhyme and reason to its actions.  
>Eevee turned around. "Lift your tail." Ninetales said, his voice filling with anticipation. Obediently, Eevee lifted his tail. Eevee tensed as he felt Ninetales grip his shoulders with his front paws.<p>

"Brace yourself." Ninetales said, chuckling slightly. With no more warning than that, Ninetales pushed his cock into Eevee's ass.  
>Eevee let out a startled cry at the sudden pain. Eevee, never really knowing much about things like this, was baffled by the intense heat and hardness of the rod pushing in and out of him. The pain was horrible, due both to the fact that this was Eevee's first time and the fact that Eevee had tensed up so much.<br>"Shut up," Ninetales grunted as he thrust in and out of Eevee, "you want to know how to get your thunder stone right?"  
>"Y-yes sir." Eevee managed to squeak.<br>Eevee briefly questioned if the Ninetales was really as wise a being as he had thought. But Eevee's respect for the pokemon was ingrained into him. There has to be some sort of hidden meaning to this, Eevee knew it. In fact, knowing that Ninetales were very skilled in manipulating the mind, Eevee considered it was possible that this wasn't even happening; just a test conjured by the Ninetales.  
>This was not the case, Ninetales was in fact pumping in and out of Eevee with increasing force and speed, but what Eevee didn't know wouldn't hurt him.<br>With his mind reassured, Eevee relaxed his muscles. Sensing this, Ninetales reached around Eevee's body, pulling his closer with his socked limb.  
>Ninetales pushed in and out of Eevee as fast and hard as possible, not particularly caring if Eevee was enjoying it or not. After twenty minutes, Ninetales' body began to shake. He thrust one into Eevee one last time before cumming in Eevee's ass.<br>Eevee flinched at the heat of the sticky seed seeping out of his rear. Ninetales grinned at the expression on Eevee's face.  
>"You have done well. As promised, I will tell you where to go."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eevee followed the path Ninetales had laid out for him. The trail led him deep into the heart of a forest. It wasn't easy; he'd been attack by three different viscous wild pokemon before he finally found the clearing.  
>In the clearly, just as Ninetales had instructed, the grass type eeveelution, Leafion, sat on a log, as though she were waiting for him. She wore a collar similar to the one Ninetales had worn.<br>"Well hello there cutie," Leafion purred, "what brings you here?"  
>Eevee explained his journey to Leafion, as he spoke, Leafion watched with growing amusement. "Aw, poor little vee," Leafion said, "I wonder which evolution you'll choose. Of course, no matter what, you'll still have to pass my test."<br>Eevee recognized the look of lust in Leafion's eyes as she gestured him over to the log. Eevee approached the log as Leafion stood up.  
>Leafion had Eevee lie on his back on the log. After that, she angled her pussy above his face.<br>"Now, I can tell you don't know much, so I'll walk you through it. All you have to do is lick." Leafion explained.  
>Eevee was reluctant at first, but knew he had to do as she said. Slowly, Eevee began to lick at Leafion's slit. 'hmm, it tastes… good.' Instinctually, Eevee licked faster, trying to get a better taste of the juices coming from Leafion.<br>Leafion moaned, "Y-yes, that's right; faster, deeper."  
>Obediently, Eevee increased his pace and plunged his tongue deeper into Leafion. "Yes!" Leafion cried.<br>Eevee suddenly felt Leafion's vines surround him, holding onto his legs, pushing into his ass, and wrapping around his small hardened cock. Eevee moaned into Leafion as the vines stroked his shaft.  
>Eevee came quickly, but continued to lick Leafion's pussy with steady speed. After ten minutes, Leafion came, spraying her juices on Eevee's face. Eevee was quick to lick up the cum, loving the taste.<br>"Yes," Leafion said as Eevee licked up her cum, "drink the flower's nectar and gain a small taste of the forest." Leafion collapsed to her log, satisfied.  
>"You have done well. Now for your next destination…"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****3**

Eevee had thought his trek through the forest had been rough. Now, as he scaled the volcanic mountain, enduring the intense heat and trying to ignore the aching in his limbs, he realized how profoundly wrong he'd been.  
>He'd been scaling the mountain for days; and in the last twenty-four hours alone, he'd been attacked by a gravler, a magcargo, a houndoom, and a small swarm of zubat.<br>The constant climbing and battling was warring on him, but it was also making him stronger. His strength, speed and endurance had all been heightened, not to mention he'd learned a few new attacks.  
>When Eevee saw that the summit was only twenty feet away, he decided to rest. He'd need his strength for the test he knew Flareon would have for him.<p>

The next day, Eevee ate a small meal from the rations he'd packed before heading up to the summit. Upon reaching the top, Eevee looked in awe at the volcanic rock the made up the summit, complete with a pool of lava. Oddly, Eevee realized, he seemed to be alone. He could he a collar like the others had, but Flareon was nowhere to be seen.  
>As if on que, Flareon emerged from the pool of lava. Immediately, Eevee could see that Flareon was female, and a rather attractive one at that; her slim body, lusty eyes, and delicious ass all led Eevee to grow hard as the fire eeveelution pulled herself from the pool tantalizingly slow.<br>"You must be ambitious if you've come all this way to a place like this. Or perhaps just reckless," Flareon said, eying Eevee hungrily, "Well, I guess it doesn't matter to me which."  
>Eevee watched carefully as Flareon sauntered over the volcanic rock. "My test is based in quantity, lets see how long you can last." Flareon stopped in front of Eevee, turned around, and raised her rear, "Now fuck me."<br>Flareon remained still, so Eevee guested that she was waiting for him. Eevee, putting two and two together, reasoned that he was supposed to put his penis inside her. Eevee briefly considered going up the ass, remembering his experience with Ninetales. But, remembering Leafeon, realized he was meant to put it in her pussy.  
>Angling himself the way Ninetales had, Eevee penetrated Flareon with his six inch cock. Flareon purred has Eevee pushed inside. Eevee froze, momentarily stunned by the intense heat inside of Flareon, then pulled out and thrust back in.<br>Eevee was inexperienced from this angle, but his body seemed to understand how it was supposed to thrust in and out, in and out. The slapping of Eevee's hind legs against Flareon's ass echoed down from the mountain's peak.  
>Eevee had learned how the pressured built in his body, and knew from Flareon's words that he'd have to suppress it as he slammed in and out.<br>After five minutes, Flareon moaned as she came. Eevee, believing his test was done, stopped and began to pull out. "I never told you to stop!" Flareon snapped, the absence of pleasure frustrating her.  
>Eevee didn't argue, he pushed back into Flareon and continued with his steady pace. He couldn't believe the pleasure Flareon's body provided as he slid his dick in and out. It wouldn't be easy to keep going he knew, but it was all for the thunder stone.<br>Flareon came two more times before Eevee finally came, spurting his seed across Flareon's back. Seeing this, Flareon pounced, rolling them until Eevee was on his back and Flareon straddling him.  
>Flareon began grinding her body down onto Eevee's. In less than two minutes, Eevee was fully erect again.<br>Flareon lowered herself down onto Eevee pushing herself up and down. Evee no longer needed to move himself, but that didn't make holding his climax any easier. If anything, it made even more difficult because of the added pleasure Flareon brought with how hard and fast she pumped.  
>All the same, he maintained himself. After ten minutes, he came again. Eevee tried to get up, but Flareon pushed him back down. "The test is finished when I'm finished."<br>Flareon once again ground herself onto Eevee to get him hard again. "I-I can't keep going." Eevee panted.  
>"Aw, come on little guy, you'll have to try harder than that," Flareon purred, lowering herself onto Eevee and, in doing so, pushing Eevee's head passed the edge of the rock, leaving his head dangling over the pool of lava, "I've only gotten off six times so far. We still have a long way to go."<p>

An hour and a half later, Flareon came one last time. Eevee, with no strength or will power left to hold himself back, sprayed his hot cum across Flareon's satisfied face.  
>"You did great, but I suggest you rest before you head out on the next leg of your journey."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'I suppose it would have been to easy for Vaporeon to be close to the shore.' Eevee thought ruefully as he reached the edge of the water. He spent the next three hours swimming out to sea. He was attacked many times, as the sea is vast and filled with many predatory and territorial pokemon.

Eventually he reached his destination. Two Vaporeon sat on a rock that jutted from the water.

When they saw Eevee approaching, they grinned, and slid into the water. The two Vaporeon swam over to Eevee, grabbed onto him, and pulled him underwater.  
>It took Eevee a moment to open his eyes under the water. When he got his eyes open, he saw the two Vaporeon giggling. "Look sister, a cutie Eevee has come to pay us a visit." Eevee tried to explain his quest to them, but he couldn't speak underwater. "Whats wrong little guy?" The second sister asked, "Out of your element? I have an idea, how about we see how long you can hold your breath underwater."<br>"Oh, don't be too rough with him sister."  
>Eevee, unskilled in underwater movement, was helpless as the older Vaporeon tackled him to the sea floor. Vaporeon grinded her smooth skin against Eevee's body, sticking her tongue into his mouth as she did so.<br>Vaporeon continued grinding until Eevee was fully erect. Feeling Eevee's hardness, Vaporeon waved her sister over and they both lowered themselves to be eye level with his erection. The sisters ran their tongues up opposite sides of Eevee's cock, both stopping to suck on the tip.  
>The sisters continued to lick up and down for five minutes. The younger sister took Eevee's balls into her mouth and began to suck. The older sister took the entirety of Eevee's cock into her mouth and throat and began bobbing her head back and forth.<br>The sisters continued their assault until they felt Eevee's body begin to spasm. Trying to get him to cum faster, they began to suck as fast and hard as they could. Seconds later, Eevee came into the older sister's mouth. The older sister grinned before pulling her sister into a deep kiss to share Eevee's hot cream.  
>After swallowing the cum, the sisters noticed that Eevee was swimming back up to the surface. "Aw, poor guys out of breath. We barely had any fun yet." The younger sister pouted. "Don't worry, a short trip to the surface and then he'll be back for more fun.<br>Eevee gasped as he broke the surface. He took in as many deep breaths of air as he could before the sisters pulled him back underwater. Once re-submerged, the two sisters angled themselves in a way that looked at first as though they were hugging. It wasn't until Eevee saw their pussies pushed together and pointed to him that he understood.  
>Eevee swam over and put a paw on the shoulder of each sister for support. He then proceeded to push his hard cock between their waiting slits, causing them to moan. Eevee continued to thrust in and out and the sisters locked lips and moaned into each others mouths.<br>Eevee knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer, so he increased his speed, slamming into them harder, drilling deeper. In less than a minute, the two sisters came, followed by Eevee.  
>After the sisters caught and drank all of Eevee's cum, they returned to the surface.<br>"Now that we've had our fun, how about you tell us what stone your after, and we'll see if we can help."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Eevee decided he liked the boiling hot volcanic mountain he'd scaled to reach Flareon much more than the frigid, snow covered one he climbed now. Between the Abomasnow and Beartic attacks, the constant pelting of snow, and the fact that stopping to rest would mean frost bite, Eevee wasn't a fan of the icy mountain.  
>Eventually, Eevee did reach the Glaceon's cave. He walked to the edge of the cave and called. "Hello?" Glaceon, wearing the same kind of collar, emerged from the depths of cave. He looked over Eevee, clearly annoyed, "Little brat. Unless your bleeding or freezing to death, get the hell out of my cave."<br>"U-um, sorry sir, but I'm here to s-see you about a st-stone." Eevee said shivering. "Oh, your that little Eevee aren't you?" Glaceon sighed, "Get your ass in here, your mine until I'm done with you."  
>Eevee whimpered and entered the cave. Glaceon grabbed Eevee and dragged him deeper into the cave. He threw Eevee onto a flat boulder and flipped him onto his back. Before Eevee could jump away, Glaceon fired and ice beam to freeze Eevee's hind legs to the stone. Glaceon held Eevee down and repeated the process with his front paws.<br>Glaceon put his front paws on the stone, eyeing Eevee hungrily. Glaceon lifted his body so that his hard, seven inch cock was level with Eevee's ass, then pushed inside. Eevee stifled a gasp as he felt Glaceon's length fill him. It wasn't hot like Ninetales' had been, it was ice cold, sapping the warmth from Eevee's body.  
>Glaceon moaned in pleasure as he thrust in and out of Eevee; steadily increasing his pace, fucking faster, harder, and deeper as the minutes passed. Eevee began to let out quiet, pained cries as Glaceon's hips slapped against his ass.<br>"Your a tight little brat, you know that?" Glaceon grunted as he slammed into Eevee's anus. "Agnn, s-so c-cold. S-sir, c-could you p-please be a little more g-gentle?" Eevee managed to say. "Shut up!" Glaceon growled, "I told you, your mine until I'm done with you."  
>Eevee gritted his teeth as Glaceon started pumping into him harder, possibly to make a point. 'I've made it this far, I can handle this', Eevee told himself as his paws went numb and his ass burned cold.<br>Thirty minutes later, Glaceon groaned. He pulled out of Eevee as he hit his climax and let his seed coat Eevee's chest and stomach. Glaceon broke the icy shackles and Evee stepped off the stone, careful not to make the pain is his anus worse.  
>"You have satisfied me. Now, as for your next destination..."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Eevee hadn't been expecting to see another eeveelution for another week. So imagine his surprise when Jolteon strode onto the trail he'd been following.

"Y-your?! I finally found you!" Eevee couldn't believe his luck. Jolteon was wearing the same kind of collar as well as spiked bracelets above his paws. Jolteon grinned.

"Ah, I've heard about you. Visiting the eeveelutions, looking for your stone, looking for her- I-I mean me. So I suppose you know what happens next." Jolteon said.

Eevee bit his lip, he did know what was going to happen next. Eevee turned around, raising his ass and submitting to Jolteon. To his surprise, Jolteon laughed, "Silly Eevee."

Jolteon turned Eevee around and pounced onto his stomach. Jolteon grinned as he used his tail to stroke Eevee's soft penis into hardness. When Eevee was fully erect, Jolteon used his tail to aim Eevee's erection and sat down, pushing Eevee into his ass.

Eevee was confused at first, all his experiences with males had been relatively unpleasant, with him being the on the other end of the erection. But Eevee groaned in pleasure as Jolteon bounced up and down his cock.

When Glaceon had told Eevee that he was tight, Eevee didn't understand. But now, with his cock struggling to slam into Jolteon's rear, he understood. "NGR, y-your rump is so t-tight." Eevee said.

Jolteon continued to bounce harder and harder. It was beginning to hurt Eevee's cock, but the pleasure virtually wiped it out. Judging from the increasing loud moaning coming from Jolteon, the feeling was mutual.

"A-AH! That's it! Deeper! Oh mew above!" Jolteon cried. Eevee wasn't able to until Jolteon was finished before he blew his load, but the sensation of his hot cum filling Jolteon's ass was enough to push him over the edge.

"V-very good little Eevee," Jolteon said after a moment as he picked himself up off the ground, "Now, when you've regained your strength, continue on the past you were following to the next eeveelution. Just because you found me here doesn't mean your tests are over. You'll have to keep going. After you've seen them all, you'll be able to find her-ME, again."  
>Eevee looked at him in confusion, "But-but I already found you!" Eevee pleaded. "Hush now. Off you go. I'm sure you'll understand why you had to keep going once you've found... me again." Jolteon said, sending Eevee on his way. Eevee was disappointed, but he knew there had to be some reason for it all.<p>

Once Eevee was out of sight, Jolteon went up in a puff of smoke, leaving a chuckling Zoroa with cum dripping from his ass.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Eevee made it to the cave rather quickly, his only real obstacles being a few stray mightyena which he handled with ease. When Eevee reached his destination, the moon was high in the sky. Eevee saw the female Umbreon, wearing the same kind of collar as the others, laying in her cave.

"Well hello little guy. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked. Eevee was taken slightly aback, this eeveelution seemed... friendly. "I-I'm looking for a thunder stone and-"

"Ah, I see," Umbreon nodded her understanding, "Well, I have been feeling rather... lonely lately, so your timing is actually good. Are you ready to start?" She asked.

"Y-yes mam." Eevee said.

Umbreon stood up and led Eevee to a cliff that looked over miles and miles of forest, bathed in the light of the full moon. Umbreon laid down on her back and spread her hind legs to reveal her waiting pussy.

This, Eevee understood. Remembering his experience with Leafeon, Eevee approached Umbreon and crouched down. The scent of Umbreon's sex hit Eevee, causing his mouth to water. Eevee stuck out his tongue and tentatively lick at Umbreon's pussy.

Umbreon's body quivered at the feeling of Eevee licking her. Eevee marveled at the incredible smell and taste. Wanting more, Eevee plunged his tongue deeper and deeper into Umbreon. "Y-Yes!" Umbreon moaned.

Eevee kept licking for... he didn't even know. Time seemed to melt between this Umbreon's legs, the smell and taste making his mind go fuzzy. 'This scent... my head is spinning... and my body is so hot,' Eevee's thoughts were slow. Eventually, Eevee's tongue found... something. Eevee wasn't sure what it was, but he did know the best way to find out. Eevee gave the thing he'd found an experimental lick. The result was Umbreon screaming in pleasure.

"Yes! R-right there!" Umbreon shouted. Eevee, understanding what the new thing did, bared down on it with his tongue. Licking hard, swirling his tongue, and sucking. Umbreon let out cries of pleasure that Eevee was willing to bet could be heard throughout the forest below.

"That's it! MRGN! Just breath deeply and let your body tell you what to do... Just a little more and then we can take care of you to little guy." Umbreon moaned. Eevee obediently continued his oral assault.

Minutes later, all of the yellow rings on Umbreon's body glowed bright as she reached her orgasm. Eevee quickly licked up all of the sweet tasting juices Umbreon had released onto his face. Umbreon let out a sigh of satisfaction and lowered her legs, breathing deeply.

"Th-thank you," Umbreon grinned, rolling onto her stomach, "Now let me help you." Eevee suddenly became aware of how hard he was from licking Umbreon. Umbreon gently pushed Eevee into a sitting position. Umbreon was surprised at the size of the little Eevee. Umbreon opened her mouth and skillfully took all of Eevee's erection into her mouth and throat. Eevee moaned as Umbreon began to suck his cock as she let her tongue swirl around it's warm length. After five minutes, Umbreon got an idea, and began to hum with Eevee's cock in her throat. Eevee only lasted another two minutes with the humming before he came in Umbreon's throat. Umbreon swallowed Eevee's seed and pulled her mouth away.

"I-I, thank y-you." Eevee panted. "It's the least I could do," Umbreon said smiling, "Now, for your next destination..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Eevee's faith in his journey had been restored by his visit with Umbreon. He marched along the trail he followed with pride and hope. His trip led him deep into the woods. Eevee marveled at the beauty of the woods in the twilight.

Eventually he found Espeon. Eevee was confused by the amused look Espeon had when he arrived. Espeon's eyes glowed green with psychic energy. Eevee didn't know what it was about those eyes, but something made him feel... afraid.

"H-hello there. I need t-talk to y-you about a st-stone..." Eevee stammered. Espeon chuckled, "Ah yes, I foresaw your arrival days ago. Your memory says you have traveled far; it is no wonder that your aura is weary. Come now, rest with me! Put your mind at ease for a time and enjoy the tranquility of this place." He said. Eevee nodded, suddenly too tired to notice that his eyes were glowing with Espeon's hypnosis.

Eevee proceeded to lay with Espeon, just resting, in the clearing. Or at least, that's what Eevee did in the illusion Espeon formed within his mind.

In reality, Espeon threw Eevee onto his back and straddled his chest. Espeon grinned as he stuffed his fully erect cock into Eevee's lulling mouth. Espeon sighed in pleasure and began to buck his hips back and forth, causing Eevee to gag; not that he noticed.

"Mmm, you have such a vivid memory my dear," Espeon said to the hypnotized Eevee, "So attentive to every sight and sound. It's good to know that my 'brothers and sisters' are doing well these days." Espeon closed his eyes and let the pleasure take him as he tried to find out just how deep he could force cock into Eevee's throat. Espeon shook in surprise and pleasure when Eevee, who's subconscious was acting on it's own from memory, began humming around his cock.

"AH! Yes... you have learned much through meeting them, and so willingly! It's almost like I don't have to use my powers at all," Espeon chuckled as he thrust in and out faster and faster, "Yes! Just a little longer..." Two minutes later, Espeon came, filling Eevee's throat and mouth with cum.

Espeon staggered back on shaky limbs, chuckling at the sight of the small Eevee. "Swallow." Espeon commanded with his psychic powers, causing Eevee to obey. "Stand and turn around." Espeon commanded. With no real control, Eevee obeyed. "Assume the position." Espeon commanded with a grin, knowing that, by now, Eevee's mind would know what to do. Espeon's guess was correct, as Eevee's mind knew to bend over and raise his ass. Espeon gazed hungrily at Eevee before pouncing and thrusting his cock into Eevee's tight hole. "UHN! S-so tight!" Espeon moaned as he struggled to push himself all the way in.

After about ten minutes of hard pounding, Espeon came in Eevee's ass. Drained, Espeon collapsed to the ground. When he'd regained some of his strength, Espeon lifted Eevee's hypnosis; though he did make it so that Eevee didn't notice the hot cream dripping from his ass.

"Your next destination will be Sylveon." Espeon told the very confused Eevee. After giving him the instructions on how to find the next eeveelution, Espeon sent him on his way; then, getting hard at the sight, of Eevee walking away with his cum leaking from his anus, wished he'd kept him longer.

Eevee's mind had recovered the real memory of his visit with Espeon after he'd gotten half way to Sylveon. But he didn't care. His journey was almost over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Eevee had to return to the city to find Sylveon. It was a different city from the one Ninetales had been in, but it was just a dingy. After asking around, Eevee found Sylveon in a building he couldn't identify. More specifically, in a dressing room.  
>"Oh? A fan? Well what can I do for you little guy?" Sylveon asked Eevee absentmindedly as she checked herself in the mirror. "Um, actually I'm here to talk to you... in order to get a thunder stone." Eevee said.<p>

This got Sylveon's attention. "Oh, well I have a show in five minutes. Tell you what, we have a... special show later on. Show up at midnight and you can help us preform." She said. Eevee agreed and left the building.

Eevee returned at midnight. He was led to a stage with lights so bright he couldn't see the audience, though he could feel them watching. "Ladies and gentle, please welcome the adorable eevee that will be our special gust tonight!" Sylveon called to the crowd, who applauded in response.

Eevee's ears perked up as he heard a mechanical sound behind him. He turned to see what looked like a large metal X that had risen from beneath the stage. Before Eevee could ask what it was for, Sylveon pushed him into it, trying his front and hind legs so that his limbs were spread out. Eevee was confused, but knew that this was apart of his test.  
>The crowd cheered as two male Mightyena walked across the stage toward Eevee. They eyed Eevee hungrily for a moment, then got to business. The first Mightyena put his front legs on Eevee's chest for balance, then plunged his cock into Eevee ass. Eevee squeaked in surprise, and before he could re-close his mouth, the second Mightyena pushed his cock down Eevee's throat. Eevee didn't know how the second Mightyena had gotten into a position that would allow for this, but he guessed it was apart of the 'show' that Sylveon had mentioned.<br>The two Mightyena thrust into Eevee for a good half hour before spraying Eevee with hot cum. Eevee thought that it was over, but then Sylveon leapt into the air, landing perfectly on his face. Eevee knew what to do here, and began licking her pussy fiercely. Sylveon squeezed her legs around Eevee;s head in pleasure, cumming minutes later.  
>"And now," Sylveon announced, still atop Eevee's face, "for the Toros!" The crowd went wild as a large Toros trotted onto the stage towards Eevee. Eevee couldn't see the pokemon, as Sylveon was blocking his vision, and had never heard of the pokemon before. So, the pokemon's massive, thick, twelve inch long cock didn't worry Eevee, until it was pushing it's way into his anus.<br>Eevee let out a cry of pain that was lost in Sylveon's folds as the bull pokemon pounded in and out of his ass. The Toros groaned in pleasure, Eevee's tightness baffling him. Even with the divine feeling of Eevee anal walls gripping his shaft as he thrust back and forth, Toros still managed to hold for twenty minutes; during which Eevee tried desperately to ignore the pain by licking deeper and deeper into Sylveon's pussy.  
>Eventually, Toros came, filling Eevee's ass with massive amounts of the burning white fluid and even spraying it across his chest and stomach. The Toros exited the stage, and Sylveon climbed off of Eevee and began eating the cum out of his ass.<br>"And now, for our finally!" Sylveon announced. Two Manchamps wielding whips took the stage. Sylveon took Eevee's balls into her mouth, making him hard. When he was hard, she proceeded to take his erection I her moth and suck it as she bobbed her head back and forth. When she started, the Manchamps began lashing Eevee's stomach and limbs with the whips. The pain was nearly unbearable, but the pleasure Sylveon's mouth and tongue brought gave him something else to focus on.  
>After fifteen minutes, Eevee came on Sylveon's face, much to her satisfaction, and the whipping stopped. Eevee's ass burned like it never had before and his body ached from head to toe from the lashing. Sylveon licked a small amount of cum off her face, enjoying the taste. Then, face still plastered with cum, Sylveon turned to the audience and said, "I hope you all enjoyed our show! Remember, we have three more tonight, the next is in one hour!"<p>

Hours later, in more pain than ever before, Eevee sat in Sylveon's dressing room. When she was finished removing the cum, not all from Eevee, from her face, she turned to Eevee and said, "Well little gut, it looks like you've only got one stop left."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Eevee stood at the entrance to the cave for a few moments, hardly believing that he was finally there. He took a deep breath, and then crossed the threshold.  
>The cave was filled with brightly colored glowing gems. Eevee looked them over in awe, the continued down the cave's trail. He kept walking, the silence putting him on edge, and then he saw Jolteon.<p>

Eevee realized that the false Jolteon he had met had been right, he did understand. This Jolteon was female, the one he'd met was male, and clearly an imposter. Thinking back on it now, Eevee could remember seeing a glimpse of a black furred tail; at the time he'd been too… preoccupied to think very far into it.  
>Now he stood before the true Jolteon. She lay on the cave floor, watching Eevee as he approached. "There you are, about time you got here. Ninetales told me about you over four months ago. I am the last visit on your quest for your stone. I hope you are ready, not just for me, but to make the choice of which evolution you want to be." Jolteon said.<br>"I-I am ready! And I have already decided… before I even started this." Eevee said. Jolteon chuckled, "They always do, you'd be surprised how often they change their mind."  
>Jolteon waved Eevee closer. Eevee walked over to Eevee without hesitation, knowing that showing fear would be a bad idea. He lay down on his back at Jolteon's instruction. Jolteon held a paw over Eevee's cock and let a weak current of electricity flow. It wasn't enough to cause pain, but it was more than enough to bring quite a deal of pleasure. "NGGHHH! S-ASSH… So g-good!"<br>"Do you feel that little eevee? The power of lightning, coursing through your body? I don't even have to touch you to make you feel me, to cum for me… it's an interesting experience, is it not? Now, tell me, little eevee, what have you learned?" Jolteon asked.  
>"Huh?" Eevee asked, finding it hard to focus. "Tell me what you have learned from each of your encounters." Jolteon elaborated.<br>Eevee understood, and fought against the cloudiness in his mind brought on by the pleasure. "W-when I visited Leafeon-" Eevee was cut off by Jolteon increasing the voltage to a painful level. All pleasure vanished, replaced by agony. It lasted only an instant before the pleasure returned, but it was terrible. "Start at the beginning." Jolteon ordered. Eevee thought hard, not wanting the voltage to increase again, and then realized that his journey had not begun with Leafeon.  
>"Fr-from Ninetales, I learned that you can't simply trust another's intentions. You can't get something for nothing." Jolteon grinned, and gestured for Eevee to continue, "From Leafeon I learned that you must always be prepared for something new. From Flareon I learned that you have to know your limits. From Vaporeon I learned that you cannot judge the power of another on looks alone. From Glaceon I learned that isolation can drive you to brutality. From Umbreon-"<br>Another spike in voltage. Eevee thought fast, "F-from Zoroa I learned that there are many who would deceive me, and few who would feel remorse for doing so." The voltage decreased and the pleasure returned; Eevee continued.  
>"From Umbreon I learned that, though it is easy to forget, there are good pokemon in the world, and from Espeon I learned that, just because a pokemon believes they are good, doesn't mean they are. From Sylveon I learned that you shouldn't let your lust go too far." Eevee said.<br>"And?" Jolteon urged. Eevee thought fast again, "A-and from you, I learned that power is a dangerous thing. You have to be prepared for it, or it will consume you." Eevee concluded. "Now for the big question, why did you have to visit all of us?" Jolteon asked. "Because… because I needed to know firsthand the pros and cons of each of the eeveelutions."  
>Jolteon grinned, satisfied with the answers. She increased the voltage, not enough to cause pain, just enough for the pleasure to drive Eevee over the edge.<br>Eevee came, spraying cum onto Jolteon's paw, which she quickly licked off. "Congratulations Eevee, you've earned your stone," Jolteon said, gesturing to the gems in the wall behind her. "Now, which will it be?"  
>Eevee breathed deeply, regaining his strength and getting to his feet, "Th-thunderstone. I would like a thunderstone please." Eevee said.<br>"So, your decision hasn't changed? You still want to be a Jolteon?" "Yes. All of the eeveelutions have their… perks, but I've wanted to be a Jolteon all my life, and that hasn't changed." Eevee said.  
>Jolteon nodded, handing Eevee a thunderstone, "Very well, here is your stone. You've earned it."<br>Eevee nearly cried with joy as he took hold of the thunderstone, and began to glow.


	11. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

Eevee, now a Jolteon, lounged lazily in the shade. He'd traveled long and far in his youth, and now preferred to stay in one place. He spent most of his days venturing around the wide field that was his territory and resting in the sunlight.  
>He would occasionally travel a little farther to talk with, and 'play' with, some of the other eeveelutions. He didn't train very much, but was still very strong.<br>He was resting when he saw the eevee approaching. She was female, and wearing a necklace with a fire ark drawn on it. He grinned, remembering his conversation with Ninetales a few weeks back. He looked over the approaching eevee and licked his lips. He would enjoy helping her get her firestone.

**AN: And that's the end folks! I hope you enjoyed masturbating to this you sick freaks (I say this with love, I'm one of you). If you want to see the actual comic, refer to CandyFoxy on G.E-hentai. If you can't find them that way, just google 'Pokemon hentai comics, eevee'.  
>I am Sinful by Nature with no malicious intent (that's right, I have a catch phrase), see you all next time! <strong>


End file.
